


First Times

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many different first times between Max Lewinsky and Jacob Sternwood and their ever changing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so please be kind and feel free to leave constructive criticism. There are alternative POVs; when it is Max’s POV, Jacob’s last name is used more instead of his first name. When it is Jacob’s POV he is referred to by his given name. 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> I do not own the movie or any of the characters that are mentioned. This was a great movie and there needs to be more stories with these two men! The amount of tension they had between them from the start of the movie is unbelievable; especially that look that Jacob gave Max after he shot him.
> 
> I am praying very hard that there is a sequel with Mark Strong & James McAvoy reprising their respective roles.
> 
> Words in bold italics with double quotations is the person’s/character’s inner thoughts.

**Touch**

The first time Jacob Sternwood touched the scar he had given Max Lewinsky it was on a cold night six months after he had broken (kidnapped in Max’s opinion) Max from the prison transport van that was carrying him to the maximum security prison to serve out his life sentence for crimes he did not commit.

Max’s knee always had some lingering pain that he could push through except when the weather got too cold and right now it was pass cold. To put it mildly it was fucking freezing. They were lying low in Norway where the highest the temperature has been since they arrived was 5.8°C,hidden away in a tiny but well decorated and cozy two bedroom cabin. Jacob always kept the fire going in order to keep the cabin as warm as the two men could handle so that Max’s knee would not hurt as much.

There was even a futon by the fire place that Max slept on to have extra warmth throughout the night instead of sleeping in his assigned bedroom. But tonight proved to be futile; no matter how many layers Max put on his knee would not stop hurting. He had already drained it for the night so that was not the problem. Kicking off the many blankets piled on him, Max limped his way to the open plan kitchen where he made an ice wrap, sat on the kitchen floor with his back to the counter, rolled up his pants leg and applied the wrap to his aching knee. That did not even ease the ache. At this point Max was near tears because he did not know if his leg was really hurting him or if it was just all in his head, but he stayed there on the kitchen floor with his left leg bent so that he could rest his head on it.

At the same time Jacob got up to check on the younger man knowing that on nights like these his leg would be hurting something bad; walking downstairs he was surprised to find the futon empty. Looking around he saw Max sitting on the kitchen floor holding a dishtowel with what he assumed was ice against his knee. Jacob slowly made his way into the kitchen but also made his presence known so that he would not startle the younger man.  

Max heard and felt the presence of Sternwood, “ ** _bloody great! Just what I need; the man who destroyed my life seeing me at one of my weakest moments.”_**

“Max are you okay?” Jacob asked as he moved closer to the younger man who did not lift his head to acknowledge that he heard the other man. When Jacob was right in front of Max he got into a crouch to see if he could get Max to talk to him all the while conscious of the fact that he was right in striking range should Max decide to lash out at him physically. “Max are you okay?” Jacob asked again.

“Okay: 1) Who gave you bloody permission to address me by my given name? And 2) No, I am bloody not okay!” Max said deciding that maybe if he answered Sternwood (as he still addressed him, not Jacob or Jake) would just leave him be. But no, the infuriating older man just got closer.

Jacob frowned not only at his answer and his issue with first names basis, but he swore he heard a Scottish accent coming from Max instead of a British accent; he filed that away for later questioning. Instead he moved out of his crouch to sit beside Max on his right where the man’s leg was still stretched out. “How bad is it hurting?” He asked not expecting a reply and surprised when he heard “I am not sure if the pain isn’t only in my head at this point.” Max still had not raised his head and continued to say “This is all your fucking fault. All you had to do was come quietly, but no you had to shoot me in my bloody knee! And now it won’t stop hurting and all I want is for it to stop so that I can get some bloody sleep!” At this point he raised his head and Jacob was shocked to see the younger man’s eyes shining with unshed tears.

Jacob ever the calm bastard, another name Max had taken to referring to Sternwood as but only in his head just said “Then let me do something about it.” Max was at a lost “Wha?...huh?...Wait, what? Do something about what? My knee? What the fuck are you going to do? Cut it off?!” Max asked warily eyeing the man next to him.

Jacob barely kept from rolling his eyes “no, you bloody twit. Come on get up.” Jacob said as he got up and offered a hand to Max to pull him up. Max looked at his hand, then at him and back at his hand and rolling his eyes he took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. Jacob still holding his hand led him back to the futon he bought for Max. He instructed the younger man to lie down and to stretch out his leg when he did as told Jacob sunk to his knees on his right side.

Max barely kept himself from violently sitting up when Sternwood did this, but he did violently flinched away when Sternwood did put his hands on his wound. “What the fuck?!” Max screamed drawing up his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them while staring at the older man as if he had grown a second head.

Jacob who was equally surprised at his reaction held up both hands in a show of not meaning any harm. “I apologize. I should have told you what I was going to do instead of assuming you would be okay with me touching you knee.” Max was still breathing heavily “why would you assume that I would be okay with you touching my knee?! My permanent injury that you gave me?!”  Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his neck wondering what he could say or do to get the younger man to calm down before he started to hyperventilate.  

“You’re right, I am sorry I didn’t think about that, I just want to help ease your pain that I inflicted on you.” Jacob said with earnest eyes; eyes that Max had to look away from before he got lost in them. “Just warn a guy next time.” Max said before returning to his original position. “Ok, may I touch your knee?” Jacob asked, Max gave a nod and Jacob set to work massaging the injury.

It was the first time he had touched the wound not counting the moment just now where his fingertips barely grazed it. The wound was raised but smooth after 3 years, he closely examined it; the indentations of the healed bullet wound, where the doctors had to cut open his knee to repair the damage done and then sew him back up. He wondered how intense the younger man’s physical therapy was to be able to walk again or at least without a cane.

Jacob kept up with the massage until he heard low snores, looking up he saw that Max was fast asleep with his face turned towards the fire that needed to be stoked before it went out. Jacob covered Max with his pile of blankets and dealt with the fire. And if he stroked Max’s hair thinking to himself that he had such a young looking face when he wasn’t wearing a scowl or grimacing in pain then it was nobody’s business but Jacob’s.

 


	2. First Smile

**Smile**  

The first time Max genuinely smiled at Jacob it was on Christmas morning. Seven months after being rescued (kidnapped) from the prison van and three weeks after Jacob first touched his wound.

Max does not like to drink alcoholic beverages. His only exception is Baileys Irish Cream. He loved the burn of the whiskey and the smooth creamy taste. He had been teased by both family and friends that his ancestors are rolling in their graves because the only alcoholic beverage he drinks is from Ireland.

It was now December and Christmas was right around the corner, the cabin that he and Sternwood shared may not have been decked out in Christmas decorations but he could feel it in the air, not to mention the Christmas carols that have been playing non-stop on the radio since the last week of November. He was also craving his Baileys Irish Cream as he drank it mostly during the Christmas month; but he had no way of getting any. He could not go into town to buy any due to the fact that his face was plastered across every news station from England to the fucking bloody Caribbean; How Sternwood remained anonymous he will never know. Even if he could go into town, he had no money to buy anything and he sure as hell was not going to ask Sternwood to buy it for him even though it was Sternwood’s stolen money he was currently living off. And even if he was willing to overlook the fact that the money was stolen, he could not ask because he has been avoiding Sternwood like the bloody plague.

Since that fateful night when Sternwood first touched his injured knee Max has been avoiding his as best as he could in such a small space. When Sternwood was at the cabin Max would sometimes venture outside to walk or just to sit by a nearby stream and let the stillness of nature wash over him until it got too cold and he had to go back outside.

And when it was too cold to go outside he would lock himself in his room for the whole day with a book or his thoughts, wondering what he will being doing with his life from now on. It wasn’t even the fact that Sternwood touched him, it was that Max _fell asleep_ while he was massaging him. Max had not been with anyone since he was shot, seeing himself as a cripple and not wanting to be rejected or having to explain how he got it. So he swore off intimacy for three years.

“ ** _The one time someone puts their hands on me and I fall asleep! Am I that touched starve?! But he does have such nice big hands. I wonder what else he can do with them.”_**  At that thought Max shot up right on his futon “What the _fucking shite?!”_

“What is it now?” Jacob asked as he was coming down the stairs having heard the younger man’s outburst that he thought had a Scottish accent to it. Max startled and spun around and in the process managed to tumble off the futon. Jacob looked at him and asked in a concerned voice “Is the floor okay? Or did your hard head manage to crack it?” Max still reeling from his train of thought showed him the middle finger. “So mature.” Was Jacob’s comeback.

Sternwood walked to the coat rack by the door and grabbed his jacket Max having gotten back on his futon was watching him, examining his tall and powerful stature and how his long fingers were fixing his jacket now that he had it on. Max realizing what he was doing let out a groan **_“oh my God!! Lewinsky get a hold of yourself! Just because the man looks like a Greek god, has great hands and beautiful albeit intense green eyes and you have not had sex in three years does not mean you can notice him like that! Remember what he did; never forget what he did.”_**

So lost in his own thoughts Max did not hear Sternwood until he was crouching down in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. Max reaction was expected so Sternwood removed his hand before Max got a chance to slap it away. “Do. Not. Touch. Me” Max gritted out between his teeth all the while staring into Sternwood’s beautiful green eyes “ ** _no, bad thoughts Lewinsky, Bad thoughts.”_** Max shook his head to dispel such thoughts. “Are you okay?” Sternwood asked actually sounding concerned about his housemate’s weird behavior.

Max did angry and aggressive and sometimes too quiet he never smiled or even smirk, but he never did weird as a result Jacob was a bit worried. Max looked at him and finally took in that he had on his jacket and snow boots and asked “Where are ye going?” At that Jacob’s eyebrows raised a little because he was definitely sure that Max had asked with a Scottish accent and not a British one. Max looked as if he got caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar, cleared his throat and repeated his question this time with a British accent. **_“Hmmm, interesting.”_** Jacob thought, wondering why Max would be hiding his accent. **_“Seems the little Detective Inspector actually has something to hide.”_**  

Jacob restrained himself from smiling like that cat that got the canary as he promised himself that he would find out about Max’s secret. So he answered Max’s question that he was going into town and if he wanted anything.

Sternwood had always asked Max this anytime he was going into town and he usually answered ‘no’ on the spot but this time he hesitated a bit and Sternwood zoned in on that like a shark smelling blood in the water. “What is it that you want?” Sternwood asked still crouched in front of Max so that he had to look at him, had to look him in the eye, that there was no way to avoid him. Max then realized that Sternwood knew he was avoiding him. **_“The bloody bastard. Well I can be a bastard as well.”_**  Max thought viciously before replying “you in a 6 x 8 prison cell.” Sternwood eyes got that hard intense look that Max feel as if he could see right through to his soul.

Having heard his response Jacob sighed and stood to his full height causing Max to stretch his neck back as far as allowed to make eye contact with him. “I should be out for about two hours so you have the cabin all to yourself. No need to aggravate your knee trying to avoid me.” He said coldly. Max did not flinch at the tone of voice only showed defiance on his face and tracked his movements until he was out the door and he heard the truck ignition turn over and drove off.

 ** _“Why did I rescue his bloody albeit amazing ass from going to prison again?”_** Jacob wondered on his way into town. He doesn’t expect the younger man to forgive him for what he did but he would expect a little gratitude for rescuing him even though Max claims he was kidnapped, providing him with shelter, food and clothing. He even went as far to make sure there were extra blankets and cut wood for the fireplace for when the temperature got too cold.

He even went as far as leaving the cabin even if it meant aimlessly driving around sometimes just to give Max the space he needed after that night when he massaged his leg. Jacob figured Max was feeling weird about Jacob touching his wound or that he fell asleep in the presence of his once enemy. Jacob thinks it’s a combination of the two.

Jacob knew the situation isn’t ideal but there was no need for such hostility anymore. In his opinion they made a great team in solving his son’s and Max’s partner’s murders and he respected the man’s determination in trying to capture him. Not to mention that he risked his own ass in rescuing him so Max needed to show some sort of gratitude and stop the snarling like a dog with rabies.

Come to think of it Jacob had never seen the man smile. He had seen him angry, in pain, in despair, bloody hell he had even seen the man cry! But he had never seen him smile or with anything remotely looking like a pleasant look on his face. Except when that time when he watched him sleep for a little. **_“He looked so calm and peaceful. Not to mention beautiful.”_**

Jacob had reached town and went to the grocery store to stock upon food since Christmas was coming up. He wanted to make sure that they had enough to last through the New Year so that he would not have to make two trips so close together in case people remembered his face.

Making his way through the store he passed a display case and reversed to take a good look at what was being shown. It was Baileys Irish Cream. Jacob smiled and picked up two bottles thinking that it would be hilarious for a Scot, who is pretending to be British to drink an Irish alcoholic beverage. He decided that he would give them to Max as a Christmas present, knowing that even if Max will never forgive him, he would at least accept the peace offering.

Jacob got what was needed and made his way back to the cabin, where Max helped in putting away the groceries and after a quiet but pleasant dinner the two men bid each other good night and went to bed.

It was the morning of December 25 and Max rolled over on his futon and rolled into something hard causing him to wake and sit up right immediately zoning in on what woke him up. It was a medium sized rectangular shaped box wrapped in shiny blue paper with a card addressed to him on top. To say he was confused was outing it mildly, the only person he would be getting a gift from was…”Hold up a bloody minute, did that bastard actually get me a Christmas gift.” Max said incredulously.

“Yes, that bastard did get you a Christmas gift.” Sternwood said from behind Max who spun around and almost fell off the futon again, but managed to catch himself. “Why would you get _me_ a gift?” Max asked. “I figured you could use some cheering up for the shit situation we are in.” Sterwood replied. Max looked at the gift, then at Sternwood and back to the gift. “Is it going to explode as soon as I open it?” Max asked by eyeing the gift warily. “Yes, I set it to explode the moment you open it and take me with you in the process.” Sternwood replied sarcastically, barely resisting the urge of rolling his eyes. “Just open the bloody gift.” Sternwood said. Max rolled his eyes and set the gift on his lap opening the card first which was of a little penguin with a scarf wrapped around its neck and woolen cap on its head making a snowman with snow falling around it and in the background was a cabin decorated with Christmas lights and smoke coming from the chimney. The inside read:

_“Wishing you a very Merry Christmas.”_

_“To: Max”_

_“From: Jake”_

_“Have a splendid day.”_

Max put aside the card and unwrapped the gift in a decent civilized manner when all he wanted to do was rip into it like a child. When he took off the lid and saw what his gift was he was speechless. He looked up at Sternwood who was watching him closely and back at the gift.

Jake at this moment was wondering if something was wrong, Max was just staring at the gift, he was about to ask what was wrong when Max looked back at him and gave him a very bright and blinding smile. Jake was stunned, he had never seen the man smile and he never in a million years thought that he would ever direct such as smile towards the man who put a bullet in his knee. He looked so young and carefree. 

He watched as Max took one of the bottles out of the box almost reverently and he was still smiling and caressing the bottle. “How’d you know Bailey’s Irish Cream is my favourite?” He asked and Jake took a moment to process what the younger man just asked. “I didn’t know it’s your favourite. I just saw it and thought you would like it.” Jake answered; at that Max busted out laughing. “Yeah, mate it’s the only liquor I drink.” He said. “I was actually sad that I wouldn’t be drinking any this Christmas and look at this I got _TWO_!” Max emphasized this by holding up the two bottles of Bailey’s Irish Cream and grinning like a mad man. “I take it that you like your present then.” Sternwood said amusement shining in his eyes over Max’s antics. At that Max sobered up and said quietly “I didn’t get you anything.”

Hearing this Jake replied with a mischievous smile “I already got my present from you.” Max looked back at him confused “What? What did I give you?” Jake just smiled and walked off while saying “Merry Christmas Max. Enjoy your gift!” Max was bewildered but decided to ignore the other man’s words and was wondering if it was ok to be drinking alcohol at 9:45 A.M. on Christmas.

 


	3. First Name

** The First Time calling him Jake instead of Sternwood **

The first time Max called Sternwood Jake it was 12:01 A.M. New Year’s morning.

Christmas had come and gone and it was now 6:30pm new year’s eve night and Max was actually looking forward to what the New Year would bring and also extremely happy that he would be celebrating it far from a prison cell. He still had bottle of his Bailey’s Irish Cream that he received from Sternwood as a Christmas gift, having shared the other one with the older man. Max has been asking Sternwood what gift he received from Max and the other man would just response with this little infuriating smile that Max wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch off his face or kiss it off. Max has been struggling with his thoughts of the other man swaying into dangerous territory.

He put it down to the fact that they were basically living in each other’s pockets and that Sternwood was the only human being he had seen in basically seven months since that fateful prison van break-out. It was that or Stockholm syndrome and he preferred the former option.

He was currently in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their dinner when he heard the older man coming in through the front door with some more logs for the fire place. **_“Speak of the devil.”_** Max thought. “Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.” He called out. Sternwood entered the kitchen sans his winter gear and clad in only a pair of dark blue form fitting jeans, a navy blue wool sweater and his socks; Max thought he looked ravishing. **_“WHOA!!! Bad thoughts! BAD THOUGHTS!! Lewsinsky what the hell is wrong with you!!”_** Max gave himself a mental shake and turning his back to the distracting man asked him to the table.

As Jacob set the table he found the setting to be oddly domesticated. He looked the younger man at the stove and saw that he was not as tensed in Jake’s presence as he was before. He took in Max’s appearance; the loose fitting jeans he had on that Jake knew was no doubt hanging off his hips due to the lack of a belt, the read long-sleeved sweater he had on and the red socks Jake got for him when he had just brought him to cabin to keep his feet warm.  He took in Max’s hair which had grown out and he wondered if it felt as soft as it looked.

After setting the table the two men had dinner in peace and quiet. Jake offered to do the dishes since Max had cooked. After the dishes were done and put away Jake joined Max on the only couch in the cabin; Max was watching one of the many New Year’s countdown TV specials, not the one being broadcasted from London Jake noted. Jake himself had a book that he had gotten many years ago but never finished reading and that was his New Year’s resolution to actually finish the book.

Max for some reason was hyper aware of the man sitting next to him quietly reading. He didn’t even look in Max’s direction but yet he found himself sneaking covert glances at the man. “Something on you want to say?” Sternwood asked startling the other man. “um! No-no, nothing.” Max managed to get out, blushing at getting caught. He turned his gaze back to the New Year’s Eve countdown program and made sure that it stayed there.

At 11:30 P.M. Sternwood got up and went out onto the balcony, while Max remained where he was reflecting on Sarah’s death, the corruption within his department of the police force, his teaming up with Sternwood to find out the truth and Sternwood coming back for him when he was on his way to prison for crimes he did not commit thinking that his life was over. That was twice now that Sternwood had come back for him; the first time being in the club during that firefight with Dean Warns when he thought he was good and dead.

He thought about how Sternwood has done a lot for him; things he didn’t have to do such as making sure the cabin was always warm, buying him a Christmas present and even checking on him during the nights when his knee was hurting too much to sleep properly. Max knew that the man could have just left him to fend for himself after breaking him out of the prison van; but he didn’t. He didn’t leave him and he doesn’t think he will be leaving anytime in the near future.

Max was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that it was now January 1st until the people on the T.V. started screaming it, the camera panning out to see the hundreds of thousands of people who just rang in the New Year. Max sighed **_“I think it’s time to start the New Year right.”_** With that thought he got up and went to the kitchen.

Jacob was still out on the balcony, lost in his own thoughts about his late son and wife; wondering if they found each other in Heaven and if they were raising hell up there together. He smiled at the thought. He hear the sliding door open and turned to see Max stepping out to come and stand beside him. The younger man was holding two glasses of what Jacob assumed was his Bailey’s Irish Cream and offered one of the glasses to him. Jake took it and Max looked him in his eyes and said “Happy New Year Jake; may it be good to both of us.” He then clinked the glasses together and took a sip of his drink. Jacob did the same and then commented “that’s the first time you called me by my first name and not ‘Sternwood.’” Max actually blushed and Jake started to think that was a good look for him and wondered how far down the blush went. “Well it’s a new year and things have to and will change, so I figured I would start with your name.”

He smiled at Max and was more than happy when he got a genuine small smile in return. The two men turned to look back out to beyond what their eyes could see and finished their drinks in companionable silence.

****


	4. The First Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for my first fanfic. I hope that you enjoyed it. :)

** The first Look **

The first time Jake looked at Max with heat, interest and hunger in his eyes Max pretended not to notice. That look; Max knew that look. He had been getting it since he turned 12 years old but it was the first time he didn’t want to punch in the face of the person who was giving him the look. So he ignored it because if he didn’t he would either flee or present himself to Jake to do whatever he wanted with his body and he didn’t like either options.

Max was at war with himself over the feelings he seemed to be developing for his enemy, turned ally, turned housemate/tentative friend. He was also on the verge of freaking that he was developing such feelings for a man. He had never entertained such feelings towards the same sex so he found it to be a bit overwhelming.

On the other Jacob who was ok with his sexuality and could appreciate a good looking man and had been with a man before was completely oblivious about Max’s internal war. Jacob always found himself drawn to the younger man’s eyes and his lips, damn his lips; they could make a saint sin. Jacob wanted to know if they were as soft as they seemed; he wanted to kiss and bite them until they were red and Max was panting, his small chest heaving. He wanted to run his fingers through Max’s hair that had grown out down to his ears and had waves which made him look much younger than he really was.

Another thing, Jacob made note that Max was much shorter that his own 6’2” stature and he would have no problem holding him down or holding him against a hard vertical space and devouring him, hearing the pretty sounds that would fall from those beautiful lips. He often watched the younger man; wondering what he would do if Jacob should decide to push him up against the wall or down on the table and kiss him breathless. Would he fight back until Jacob released him and then flee or would he beg for more; arching up against Jacob or spreading his legs in invitation? These thoughts were driving Jacob crazy and he needed an answer soon.

He would get his answer the very next day.

It was the middle of January and the area surrounding the cabin was still covered in snow. Max is outside enjoying the stillness of nature when Jacob drives up to the cabin and gets out of the truck. When he had left to go into town he had left Max in the cabin so he had no idea that Max was currently outside plotting his downfall. Right as Jacob was about to open the back door of the truck he was hit squarely in the back of his head by something wet and very cold. He immediately turns around at the sound of Max laughing himself silly barely holding himself up as he leans against a tree for support. “You should have!...Gasps!...You should have seen you face!!! “ Max says before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

Jacob is stunned, sure he has been getting smiles here and there from the other man but he had never seen him laugh so carefree. He was so enraptured that he almost missed Max crouching down to make another snowball. “Don’t you dare.” He said, Max just smiled trying to look innocent and actually succeeding, “Why? What are ye going to down about it?” he said in a cheeky and a hint of his Scottish accent showing before launching the freshly made snowball at Jacob’s head. Jacob ducked, barely missing getting hit with the projectile and dashed around to the other side of the truck to avoid getting hit.

Max on the other side was cackling like a madman “is that all you got old man?!” he taunted. **_“Old man?! Well that’s it.”_** Jacob thought as he threw one of his hastily made snowballs, Max laughing so hard almost got hit with it and had to dive into the snow to avoid it. After that it was two grown men having an all-out snowball fight, with Max still laughing like crazy and Jacob was grinning at his antics.

Jacob should have known something was up when it was suddenly quiet. He chanced peeking over the bed of the truck trying to see Max only to see something in his peripheral vision and barely had the chance to turn properly when a snowball was jammed down his sweater and Max tackling him down into the snow. Jacob was trying to get the substance out of his clothes, while Max was straddling his waist, bad move on Max’s part as he flips them over so now Max has the wet snow seeping into his clothes. “Bloody fucking hell that shite is fucking cold!” He shouts more of his Scottish accent pronounced. Jacob now straddling his waist holding both his arms over his head when something in the air changes and both men are instantly aware of this change.

Max has calmed down and his cheeks are bright red from the cold, exertion and laughing. His lips are bright red and Jacob is staring at him as if he is the only thing in the world that matters right now. “What?” Max ask and Jacob instead of answering leans down and kisses him on his lips; lips that have been tempting him for quite some time now. Even though it’s a chaste kiss Jacob feels as if he is in heaven and it is made even better when he feels Max moving his lips as well.

He draws back and Max looks at him with a sly smile and mischief shining bright in his eyes and says “you call that a kiss?” Jacob dives back in and plunders the younger man’s mouth. Taking and taking and taking. He pulls back again and Max looks blissed out; his lips are red and shiny and his pupils are dilated and he is breathing heavy. Jacob also realizes that he has ended up between Max’s spread legs. “As much as this is fun, I am starting to feel the cold and my knee will be feeling it even more later.” Max says and as much as Jacob hates it he gets off the younger man, gets to his feet and offer a hand to pull him up which Max accepts without hesitation.  

The two men take the groceries from the truck and go into the cabin where they are instantly warm. After putting them away and changing into warm dry clothes Jacob makes them tea and carries a cup to Max who is sitting in front of the fireplace trying to warm up some more. “Thank you.” Max says as he accepts the cup and Jacob situates himself beside Max. “So where do we go from here?” Jacob ask Max looks at him bewildered. “I mean with the kiss. Do we just forget that it happened, that it was just in the moment or do you want to see where it leads?” Jacob elaborated. Max sits contemplating the question “well, I have seen the looks you have been tossing my way and I was wondering when you would make a move.” Jacob looked surprised at this. Max smiled “detective or ex-detective remember.” He said, "it would be a shame and I didn’t notice my housemate wanting to throw me down and have his wicked way with me."

Jacob laughed at that “so you’re okay with me wanting you?” Max looked at him and thought back to New Year’s morning when he said “…things have to and will change…” “Yes, I am quite fine with you wanting me.” “And with that said…” Max got to his feet and looked down at Jacob with hunger and lust in his eyes “I think I would be even better in your bed.” And with a wink he went upstairs leaving Jacob to process what he said and then to scramble to catch up with the younger man.

That night the two men had another “first time” together and as they laid together sated and falling asleep they were both looking forward to what other “firsts” they will have with each other.

The End

****

 


End file.
